Payless Shopping
by Sensual Broccoli
Summary: All Sebastian wanted to do was find some new shoes for the young lord. But unfortunately, Payless doesn't always mean painless.


"Young master," Sebastian cooed from the doorway.

 _Oh, boy, morning already… I just want to go back to sleep…_ thought Ciel.

"Come back later."

"But, my lord, if we do not leave soon we will miss the big clearance sale."

"What are you going on about?"

"If memory serves me correctly, young master, you told me yesterday that you were in need of new shoes. Have you forgotten already?"

 _God damn it…_

"No, I haven't. Who do you take me for? Get me dressed right away."

"As you wish."

xxx

As the duo drove down the road to the nearest shopping center, Ciel suddenly realized that Sebastian never told him where they were going to be buying these dastardly shoes.

"Where are we going?"

"Why not take a guess? You love games, young lord."

"I don't want to play your stupid games right now, Sebastian. Where are we going?" Ciel demanded.

Sebastian only smirked in response.

xxx

"You're kidding me."

"No, young lord, I am not. You did say that you needed shoes, and this was the only place that had a sale going on this big. We just simply couldn't miss it for the world."

Outside their car was a large sign reading Payless. Sebastian knew that Ciel had an irrational hatred for the place, always changing their slogan to, "Pay-less, live worse. Har har har." The butler couldn't help but take him to this horrid establishment as soon as he knew that Ciel broke his last pair of boot's heels, because he was tired of having to constantly repair his young lord's shoes when the little one fell down. And that was quite often.

"I'm leaving."

"Where do you think you will go? You will just cause a big scene that I will have to take care of. Please, little one, just come into the store with me. It won't take too long… And if you find nothing of your interest we may seek elsewhere."

"…"

Sebastian took his silence as a yes.

Swinging around to the other side of the car, Sebastian opened the door for Ciel to step out. The butler had to refrain from laughing at how distraught his young master looked, especially given the situation. _It was just a store, how bad could it be?_ He thought.

Leading his young lord to the storefront, Sebastian got ready to open the entrance door. Before he reached the handle, Ciel whispered, "Please, Sebastian… Don't make me go in there."

Sebastian turned around and looked at Ciel. Crouching down, he took one of his little love's hands and said, "I don't see what the issue is, my lord. Will you tell me what's wrong with this store?"

Before Ciel could get a single word out, Lizzie came bursting out of the front door yelling, "CIEL! Oh, how lovely it is to see you here! I thought I wouldn't get to see you again until next week! Paula, come out and say hello! I'm so happy!"

The two males exchanged begrudging looks. _I see why this was a mistake now…_ Sebastian thought. He had known of a store that Lizzie frequented, but he hadn't the slightest clue that it was Payless. Especially that it was the same Payless that they were at now. How unfortunate. He made a mental note to never come here again.

"Oh, hello! What a surprise to see you two here. How are you doing?" greeted Paula.

"Ah, hello, Paula, Lizzie. You see, my lord is in need of some new pairs of shoes. However, we are on a very tight schedule. The young master has much to do today so we must be on our way. My apologies," replied Sebastian.

"Awwww! But I wanted to stay with Ciel! …Oh well, I'll see you next Wednesday! Bye bye for now! Come on Paula, let's go. We have to plan our outfits for the upcoming week," screeched Lizzie.

Once the two ladies were gone, Ciel let out a sigh _. Thank God that's over…_ He thought. Sebastian opened the entrance door, and with a little jingle, they were inside.

"You know, I'm quite surprised that she was that easy to get rid of."

"I wish she wasn't there to even need to get rid of. I told you I didn't like this place. And I had good reason to not," replied Ciel.

"How was I supposed to know that this was the store she loved so much?"

Ciel sighed.

xxx

"Now, young lord, where do you suppose we should start our search?"

"What about that aisle over there? There's a sign that says 'boots'."

"Very well."

As Sebastian and Ciel shuffled over to the boot aisle, a certain something caught Sebastian's eye. In a flash, Sebastian grabbed the item and pushed Ciel into the nearest chair, quickly working on switching his shoes.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"They're perfect… Young master, please. You have to buy them. You look wonderful."

"What are you talking about? Let me up so I can go see what you've done."

Ciel nudged Sebastian off of him and started walking over to the mirror. _What the…_

"Sebastian."

"Yes, love?"

"…"

"Ciel?"

"What the fuck are on my feet?"

"What do you mean, love?"

"Sebastian… Take them off. Now."

Sebastian frowned. _What was wrong with my choice? Those shoes were adorable._ _They're even on clearance._ He thought.

"But my lord, you look simply dashing."

"Sebastian."

"Fine," he sighed.

Moping, he led Ciel back over to the chair where he then took off the shoes. He stared at the little boots dejectedly as the young lord gave him a questioning stare.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, young master?"

Minutes passed. Ciel sighed.

"If I put them back on will you stop looking so sad?"

Sebastian looked up at Ciel with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"Yes. You looked magnificent, my lord. Please reconsider your opinion of them."

Once the boots were back on Ciel's feet, he walked over to the mirror once more. He didn't understand why Sebastian was so passionate about these stupid little shoes. He couldn't despise them since his butler was so enamored with them, but he certainly did not like them at all. They were short black boots with zippers on the backs, and on top of the sides near the front of the shoes were tiny cat ears. In the front were small strings that jutted out representing whiskers.

Ciel sighed.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Take these off of me and put them in our basket. I am never wearing them outside of the manor, and even then I am not letting any of the servants see me with them on. Understood?"

"Crystal clear, my lord. I won't let anyone else see you with them. Such a lovely sight should be for my eyes only."

"As long as these silly little shoes make you happy, then I'm fine with wearing them."

"You spoil me, my love."

xxx

10 hours. They have been at Payless for 10 hours. Aside from the kitten booties, Ciel has only found 2 other pairs of shoes that he is satisfied with.

"What about these, my lord? They are just like your old ones."

"I never liked those ones."

 _Why must he be so difficult…_ Sebastian thought.

"Young master, please. What about these?"

"Bland."

Sebastian's eye twitched.

"Hey Payless shoppers, we're closing in 30 minutes! I repeat, we're closing in 30 minutes! Thank you!"

 _Thank goodness… Soon it will be over…_ _I just want to go home, take a bath, and cuddle,_ Ciel thought.

"Young master, shall we stop for today?"

"Yes. I don't want to be here anymore."

"Very well. I will go buy these and we shall be on our way."

Once Sebastian was gone, Ciel collapsed to the ground with a loud exasperated sigh. He hated shopping more than he hated bad tea. He couldn't wait to go home. The only thing he needed to think of was an excuse for having Sebastian lay with him tonight. He couldn't just tell him that he wanted him to stay. That's embarrassing.

"What are you doing on the floor? Are you okay?"

Ciel sighed.

"Yes, just help me up and let's go."

"Very well. Would you like your bath once we get home?"

"Yes. I am afraid I don't feel very well and would like to retire afterwards."

"Yes, my lord."

 **This is the first fanfic I've written, and it was just a silly prompt my sister gave me, so don't take it too seriously! Thanks for reading! Slap me up with a review and tell me what you thought. See you next time!**


End file.
